Ironía
by Stardust4
Summary: Antes de la mansión, antes de que un virus destruyera Raccoon City. Jill Valentine y Albert Wesker terminan yendo al Centro de Artes de Raccoon City a ver el ballet 'Giselle'. Un ballet donde el amor y la tragedia son los protagonistas en la historia de Giselle y Albrecht. ¿Será que ése es el destino que les espera a estos integrantes de los S.T.A.R.S.?
1. Giselle y Albrecht

Uno de mis ballets favoritos es Giselle, si pueden googleen sobre la historia para comprender un poco mejor este primer capítulo de la historia. Igual, siempre he pensado que Jill y Wesker comparten el amor al arte, pero no lo saben.

 **Capítulo 1. Giselle y Albrecht**

 _ **Oficina de los S.T.A.R.S., viernes, 8:40 pm**_

La luna llena estaba en su apogeo, todo el equipo Alfa se alistaba para disfrutar del viernes por la noche. Una de las ventajas de ser del equipo élite de la RPD era que rara vez debían cubrir guardias como los demás policías, claro siempre debían estar disponibles en caso de una emergencia.

— Jill, me dirijo a casa, ¿quieres que te dé un aventón? — Chris le preguntaba a su compañera quien revisaba unos papeles con gran concentración.

La castaña de grandes ojos entre verdes y azules levantó la mirada hacia Chris Redfield y como despertando de un lapsus mental parpadeó y le sonrió ligeramente.

— No, creo que estoy a punto de encontrar una pista en este caso y preferiría quedarme un poco más de tiempo. — Jill contestó de manera casi robótica, pero al notar la cara de decepción de su compañero, agregó — Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, soy una mal educada por no agradecerte, creo que me desconecté por unos momentos, lo siento Chris, el próximo viernes te lo compenso. —

El moreno sonrió, tomó su chamarra con aquella frase de su banda favorita y regresó la mirada a Jill — Vale, pero no te quedes tan tarde que luego te convertirás en Wesker y comenzarás a utilizar lentes de Sol... sospecho que le arden los ojos de tanto trabajar y no quiere que nadie se de cuenta. — Todos los S.T.A.R.S. sabían que Wesker parecía un adicto al trabajo y compartían rumores de que el capitán usaba lentes por alguna irritación que tenía en los ojos de tanto trabajar.

Jill soltó una pequeña risa, afortunadamente el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. acababa de salir de la oficina. — Calla, no te vaya a escuchar, tonto. Disfruta de la noche y saluda a Claire de mi parte. Escuché que vino de visita. —

Chris revisó su reloj y la cara le cambió. — Demonios, casi olvido que llega al apartamento a las 9 en punto y ella es muy puntual e impaciente. — Dicho esto, salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

Sólo quedaba Barry quien se despidió de Jill, haciéndole una broma con las manos, utilizándolas como si fueran gafas en los ojos, Jill sólo movió la cabeza riendo un poco y se despidió de Barry. El lugar quedó en silencio. Jill regresó la mirada a los papeles que tenía en la mano y volteó hacia el equipo de comunicación que había en la oficina. Suspiró y pensó. — Chris... me has quitado la concentración. —

En ese momento entro Albert Wesker con una taza probablemente con café. Se detuvo a dos pasos de la entrada y se ajustó los lentes, extrañado por la presencia de la joven S.T.A.R.S. dijo — Jill, creí que habías partido como los demás. —

A Jill le ponía de nervios quedarse a solas con Wesker. Se sentía como una colegiala a lado del profesor atractivo con quien todas tenían soñaban estar. Su seriedad, facciones, voz masculina y hasta su diferencia de edad le atraían. Claro que profesionalmente, debía evitar actuar como una tonta.

— Sí, lo que pasa es que creo que he detectado una anomalía en las declaraciones de la madre del ex-soldado que agredió al alcalde de Racoon. — Jill compartía sus descubrimientos, a su vez que demostraba las razones del por qué decidió quedarse más tiempo en la oficina. Jill no se dio cuenta de que él se acercó a ella y puso las manos en los papeles de la castaña.

Wesker le indicó con el rostro que le prestara aquel expediente del caso que discutían. Lo leyó, mientras su subordinada lo observaba. Finalmente, regresó la mirada a la chica.

— Tienes razón, la madre intenta ocultar algo. Es un poco incongruente lo que mencionó sobre la hora en la que su hijo visitaba el gimnasio. — Jill recibió de vuelta los documentos y suspiró, — Creo que checaré de nuevo las cámaras de seguridad del gimnasio y de la calle donde está la casa del alcalde... —

— Bien, seguramente encontrarás algo. — Wesker regresó a su escritorio y siguió con la tarea que había interrumpido por salir por café. Debía seguir firmando expedientes que como capitán tenía que revisar y aprobar.

Transcurrió una hora y Jill reunió todos los datos que necesitaba para seguir con la investigación el lunes. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas y curiosamente volteó la mirada hacia atrás, hacia el escritorio de Wesker.

Albert Wesker lucía concentrado, la mano izquierda en la barbilla y el codo recargado en el escritorio, mientras la mano derecha sostenía la pluma fuente que siempre utilizaba.

Jill analizaba sus facciones, el cómo fruncía las cejas mientras enfocaba su mirada en los innumerables papeles. Su respiración relajada le daba armonía a su pecho que se movía ligeramente. Entonces las diversas preguntas en su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer:

 _¿Será soltero? Nunca lo he escuchado hablar sobre alguien especial. ¿Có_ _mo ser_ _ía de novio? La verdad que no lo imagino. Dios de tan sólo pensarlo siento que me sonrojo._

Jill se volteó abruptamente hacia el frente por los nervios. — ¿Todo bien? — Wesker se percató de su brusco movimiento. La joven del equipo Alfa respiró hondo y profundo, intentando estabilizar sus emociones y lucir tranquila.

— Sí, quería despedirme, pero no quería interrumpirte. — Jill logró excusarse.

Wesker se separó de su escritorio, empujándose levemente con los pies para mover la silla hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos dijo — Y... ¿qué planes tienes para hoy, Valentine? —

Jill jamás pensó que su capitán se interesaría en su vida... al menos de cosas tan triviales como los planes de un viernes por la noche.

— La verdad que... me da un poco de pena, pero bueno. Hoy en el Centro de Artes de Raccoon City estará el ballet de Nueva York presentando — fue interrumpida — Giselle — terminó la oración Albert Wesker.

La experta en abrir cerrojos afirmó con la cabeza y una expresión sorprendida.

— Pues yo también iré, ¿irás sola? Perdón si sientes que me entrometo mucho. — Wesker volteó a la pared izquierda como retractándose de sus palabras.

— Así es, iré sola. Traje mi ropa par asistir al evento. Pensaba cambiarme aquí. Está en los casilleros, ya que supuse que no me daría tiempo de llegar a casa y cambiar de ropa para el evento. — Jill le contestó.

El evento comenzaría a las 10:30 y ya iban a dar las 10 de la noche. Jill prefirió hacer tiempo en la comisaría, no sólo por el caso sin resolver, sino por el ballet del cual habría comprado los boletos unos meses atrás.

— ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntos? Pensaba moverme de aquí al igual que tú. — Wesker le preguntó. La joven sonrió y respondió. — Sí, eso sería magnífico, sólo debo cambiarme. —

— No se diga más, nos vemos en la entrada en 10 minutos. — Wesker se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S., Jill como siguiendo la orden camino junto con él-. Se separaron en el pasillo.

 _ **En la entrada de la estación de policía de Raccoon City, 10 minutos despu**_ _ **é**_ _ **s.**_

Wesker se acomodaba la camisa de vestir negra que ahora portaba y se quitaba las gafas de sol, metiéndolas dentro del saco, cuando escuchó el sonido de unos tacones que se dirigían hacia él, entonces volteó hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, no pudo evitarlo y levantó las cejas al ver a la joven S.T.A.R.S. quien portaba un conjunto muy armónico confirmado por una falda semicircular con estampado Marimmeko a la cintura, ésta le llegaba a la rodilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas fajada. Su cabello ahora lucía más alborotado, pero a su vez arreglado. Sus accesorios constaban simplemente de unos aretes pequeños y una pulsera estilo Swarovski. Sus ojos tenían un ligero delineado en los párpados y su labial era rosa, perfecto para su tono de piel.

— Valentine, nunca creí verte así. — Wesker no pudo evitar admitir su admiración. Jill se sonrojó un poco.

— A veces los hombres piensan que las mujeres somos o no femeninas, pero no sólo por tener entrenamiento militar, significa que no disfrute de la moda o del arte. Probablemente por eso me da inseguridad mostrar este lado de mí, ya sabes, podrían pensar que soy débil... Aunque, creo que pensar eso, también le estoy dando la razón a ese cliché de mujer marimacho militar. — Jill soltó una pequeña risa al terminar de hablar.

— Yo no pienso eso. — Wesker se limitó a decir sólo eso y le señaló con la mano hacia donde debía dirigirse para encontrar su auto.

— Quizá exageré o... me proyecté. Lo siento, a veces siento que es complicado ser la única mujer de S.T.A.R.S. — Jill comentaba un poco avergonzada y decidió cambiar el tema. — Tú no tienes los ojos irritados. — Wesker se mostró confundido con la declaración de la joven. — ¿Disculpa? —

Jill se puso muy roja. — Lo que pasa es que... pensaba que usabas lentes oscuros por algo en los ojos. Soy una irrespetuosa. Deja replanteo lo que iba a decir. — aclaró su garganta — Yo jamás pensé verte sin gafas, tienes unos ojos muy expresivos. — Jill Valentine, lo miró directamente a los ojos e imaginó ver un ligero rubor debajo de los ojos azules de su capitán.

La pareja llegó al auto de Wesker, una camioneta Mercedes-Benz, negra. Wesker abrió la puerta del copiloto para permitir que Jill subiera, ella agradeció el acto de caballerosidad con una sincera sonrisa.

El trayecto hacia el Centro de Artes fue rápido, había Valet Parking, así que no se preocuparon mucho por buscar estacionamiento. Bajaron de la camioneta y caminaron hacia el complejo.

 _ **En el lobby del Centro de Artes de Raccoon City.**_

— ¿Quisieras beber algo antes de que comiencen con la primera llamada? — Jill le preguntó a su capitán, mientras escaneaba el lugar y a la gente a su alrededor.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? — el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S contestó mientras sacaba la cartera. La mano de la joven Valentine tomó su cartera, haciéndole entender que la regresara a su bolsillo.

— Deja que te invité, tú me trajiste y quiero invitarte. — Jill retiró la mano de Wesker y se acercó lentamente a la barra junto con el rubio. — ¿Qué quisieras tomar? — volteó a verlo al llegar al bar.

— Whisky en las rocas, por favor. — Wesker contestó y su subordinada se dirigió a la chica que recibiría la orden. — Dos copas de whisky en las rocas, por favor. —

Jill pagó y recibió las copas, ambos se alejaron del bar y ya con bebida en mano, fueron interrumpidos por un saludo inesperado para Jill.

— ¡Albert, qué sorpresa! — un rubio intelectual con su elegante esposa rubia se acercaron al rubio y a la castaña. — Creí que no llegarías y... — volteando a ver a Jill — mucho menos acompañado de una linda... —

Fue interrumpido por su esposa. — William, no seas grosero. Mucho gusto, soy Annette Birkin y él es mi esposo William. Y tú, ¿eres? — La rubia mujer le extendió la mano a la joven castaña, Jill confundida la aceptó. — Jill, Jill Valentine. — y como queriendo argumentar la razón por la estaba con Wesker, agregó — Soy integrante del equipo Alfa de los S.T.A.R.S. —

— ¡Oh! Así que S.T.A.R.S., ¿eh? — William quería seguir hablando, pero Wesker habló antes. — Así es Jill es mi subordinada, quien no sólo es una excelente agente sino que es amante de las Bellas Artes. — Wesker comentó a la pareja de casados que parecía entusiasmada por Jill.

De repente, la voz de un hombre se escuchó de fondo. — Primera llamada, primera llamada. — alertó a los visitantes.

Los cuatro se voltearon a ver entre ellos, sabiendo que cada uno quería hacer algo antes de que comenzara la función. Los primeros en hablar fueron los Birkin.

— Bueno, iremos al tocador porque bebimos unas cuantas copas de champagne y no quisiéramos que el alcohol nos arruinara la función. — William Birkin hizo ademán de despedida y Annette agregó. — Jill, estás más que invitada a nuestro palco. En fin, nos vemos al rato, Albert. — Se alejaron de la pareja S.T.A.R.S. después de decir esto.

— Es cierto, yo debería ir a buscar mi lugar. Creo que no platicamos sobre dónde se encontraban nuestros lugares. — Jill alzó la voz mientras veía a los Birkin desaparecer entre la multitud. Su capitán le dio un gran trago al whisky que tenía en su mano para terminarlo y volteó a ver a la joven. — Iba a extenderte la invitación, ya que el palco es para 6 personas y somos 3. —

— Había comprado abajo, en el centro de la fila F, me gusta analizar la técnica de los pies de los y las bailarinas, aunque en el palco podría apreciar mejor a la orquesta... — Jill parecía hablar como si pensara en voz alta. Después volteó a ver a Wesker quien sólo la observaba.

— Capitán, ¿qué hago? — Jill le preguntaba sonriendo, esperando que Wesker le dijera qué hacer, como si esperaba escuchar una orden de su capitán.

— Segunda llamada, segunda llamada — la voz de fondo de nuevo dio el aviso y ahora más gente se movía hacia las puertas para encontrar su lugar.

Wesker debía admitir que le gustaba dar órdenes. — Ven conmigo, la próxima vez yo compro los boletos abajo. —

Jill quería escuchar eso, por lo que simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Wesker le retiró la copa vacía y dejó ambas copas en una mesa cercana al bar.

Instintivamente, le ofreció el brazo a Jill, quien ligeramente sonrojada, le paso el suyo entre el espacio que había de su cuerpo y brazo.

Definitivamente sería una gran noche. Ambos entraron por la puerta que les correspondía, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la tercera llamada.

 _ **Dentro del teatro,**_ __ _ **dos minutos**_ _ **despu**_ _ **é**_ _ **s.**_

Tomaron asiento dentro del gran palco. Los Birkin lucían contentos al ver que Jill se les unió. Las luces se apagaron y Wesker miraba hacia el escenario en donde el telón se abrió, dejando a la vista una gran escenografía y Jill sólo se preguntaba dos cosas.

 _¿Por qu_ _é tendr_ _án acceso a ese palco? ¿Por qu_ _é_ _los 3 son rubios?_ Sabía que esta última pregunta era algo tonta, pero es que se preguntaba si a su capitán le atraerían más las rubias.

Jill decidió olvidar sus preguntas, agradeciendo mentalmente la invitación y aceptó que preguntarse de sobre los por qué del palco era rudo.

El primer acto transcurrió rápidamente, la prima ballerina hizo una excelente representación de la muerte de Giselle. En el intermedio Jill fue al baño, dejando a los rubios solos.

— Es bonita, ¿sabes? ¿Será que Albert Wesker quiere, sentar cabeza ya? — Annette picarona, le preguntaba a Wesker. Él la volteó a ver de lado y suspiró. — Mi trabajo no me lo permite... — William decidió replantear la pregunta de su esposa. — Bueno, pero, ¿te gusta? Creo que Annette olvidó que contigo hay que partir con preguntas algo más directas, pero creo que tanto a ella como a mí nos ha sorprendido verte acompañado, cuando llevas 10 años solo. — Ahora William volteó a ver a Wesker de lado con una mirada un poco retadora.

Wesker dirigió su mirada al frente y suspiró. A veces odiaba que el rubio lo conociera tanto. — En otras circunstancias, probablemente intentaría algo, más conociendo los gustos de la señorita Valentine, gustos que poco a poco ha permitido que yo conozca de manera aleatoria, que de hecho, me agrada descubrirlos casualmente. Ella es diferente a otras, no anda alardeando lo que le gusta, lo que sabe hacer, al contrario. ¿Sabían que toca el piano? Por supuesto que no me lo contó... sólo se acercó a un piano en una salida en conjunto con el equipo, fue un desayuno y había un piano, pero bueno eso es otra historia. Regresando a la pregunta, por ética profesional el capitán no puede tener una relación con sus subordinadas, sin olvidar nuestros planes a futuro sobre Umbrella y la mansión en Arklay. — terminó de hablar el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

— Podrías salvarla, de alguna forma... — Annette dijo mientras veía como Jill a los lejos caminaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban, esquivando a las personas y la rubia regresó la mirada al rubio. — No creo que te gustará verla como una Giselle, quien después de la muerte se le aparecería a Albrecht como una de las wilis, demostrándole el amor que le tenía, sin importar que él fue la causa de su muerte, de cierta manera... Mira Albert, no te diría nada si no viera la conexión que tienes con ella, simplemente las miradas que intercambian lo dicen. — la mujer concluyó.

— En eso tiene razón, Albert. A lo mejor nosotros nos hemos emocionalmente debilitado desde que decidimos comenzar una relación, casarnos y tener a Sherry. — William agregó a las palabras de su esposa. Wesker ya no dijo nada porque Jill legó.

La más joven de los cuatro, le sonrió y los tres le sonrieron. ¿Sería Jill su Giselle?

El ballet llegó a su fin. Después de los aplausos, las dos parejas salieron al lobby.

 _ **En el lobby del Centro de Artes de Raccoon City.**_

William y Annette Birkin se despidieron de Wesker y Jill. Los integrantes de los S.T.A.R.S. se quedaron solos.

— Vivo a dos cuadras caminando de aquí. — Jill le comentó a Wesker, antes de que él se ofreciera a llevarla en su auto. Ella no quería que él se sintiera con obligación de llevarla.

— Pues vamos. Quisiera caminar después del largo tiempo sentados. — El rubio se acomodaba el saco al decir esto. — Bueno, si no te molesta, vayamos, afuera te diré hacia dónde debemos caminar. — Ambos salieron del recinto.

 _ **En las calles de Raccoon City.**_

— Vamos que es por acá. — Jill lo tomó del brazo unos segundos para dirigirlo hacia la calle que los llevaría a su apartamento. Al soltarlo, Wesker sólo observó su brazo, donde segundos antes estaba la mano de Jill, como si observándolo pudiera explicarse la sensación que le dejó el toque de Valentine.

— Me la he pasado muy bien, aunque todo fue inesperado, me alegró saber que compartimos gusto por el ballet. —Jill cortó el silencio. Wesker sonrió con una mueca sin apartar la mirada del frente.

— Yo también, Jill. Ahora sé a quién decirle cada vez que haya eventos como éste. — Wesker ahora volteó a ver a la más joven.

La noche era hermosa, la luna llena se parecía a la que representaron con la escenografía del segundo acto. Wesker se imaginaba a Jill con el vestido de wili que portaba Giselle. Al verla, recordó que algo que le llamaba mucho la atención en ella, era su rostro angelical que si no la conociera, jamás pensaría que tendría un entrenamiento militar.

 _Ah, ahora entiendo el porqu_ _é_ _su comentario sobre el clich_ _é_ _de las mujeres militares..._ Wesker pensó, mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada.

Los ojos entre azul y verde de Jill, dirigieron su mirada al capitán, preguntándose qué pensaba el rubio. Jill regresó la mirada al frente, señalando el edificio de la esquina, aquel donde vivía.

Se detuvieron frente a éste. — Bueno pues... aquí es. — Jill se puso de frente a Wesker al decir esto. La pareja se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos del otro. Cristales azules mirando los cristales azules/verdes. Parecía que conversaban con la mirada.

Wesker se tomó su tiempo para recorrer el rostro de la chica, se detuvo en su boca de tono rosáceo por el maquillaje. Jill hizo lo mismo con los labios de Albert Wesker. Para ella, Wesker era muy varonil, pero a su vez tenía una belleza admirable.

Ambos sentían la necesidad de tomar el rostro del otro, pero los dos compartían una ética profesional inquebrantable, así que decidieron seguir con la conversación que mantenían con la mirada. Hasta que... Jill rompió el hielo.

— Muchas gracias por hoy. Ojalá saquemos provecho de algún otro ballet, una ópera o algún concierto en el futuro, capitán Wesker. — Jill se acercó un poco a Wesker algo dubitativa y decidió darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

— Lo mismo digo Valentine, descansa. — Wesker se volteó hacia atrás, encaminado hacia el Centro de Artes para ocultar su expresión sorprendida y rostro ruborizado. Sólo levantó el brazo para despedirse.

Jill observaba como se alejaba, suspiró y sacó las llaves para entrar a su edificio.

Wesker disfrutó del camino de regreso, mientras se tocaba la mejilla besada por Jill. Sacó sus gafas y se las puso. En su mente sólo estaba Jill, su rostro, la historia de Giselle y las willis, los labios de Jill y pensaba en lo irónica que era la vida.

Faltaban 4 meses para llevar a cabo su plan.

Esta historia se llama ironía por obvias razones, el hecho de que a lo mejor puedes encontrar a tu alma gemela, pero no podrás estar con ella/él por el simple hecho de las circunstancias de tu vida.

Probablemente agregue más capítulos separados de los encuentros de Jill y Wesker post-mansión para agregarle más ironía a su relación. Al final del día, todos sabemos lo que pasa en RE5, en donde pues Jill sí muere. También, por esto último quise hablar sobre Giselle.

Espero les haya agradado.


	2. Probando la muerte, por primera vez

En este capítulo me basaré ligeramente en _Giselle_ como en el primer capítulo y un poco en otro gran ballet: _La Bayad_ _è_ _re_. Narraré el escape de Raccoon City, flashbacks sobre los acontecimientos en la mansión y más.

 **Capítulo 2. Probando la muerte, por primera vez**

 _ **Departamento secreto, Raccoon City, 28 de septiembre de 1998, 7:00 pm**_

Jill está guardando todas las cosas que creía necesarias para sobrevivir a esta odisea repleta de zombies y personas de mal. Ahora no necesitaría salir viva de una mansión con apoyo de los S.T.A.R.S. sino de una ciudad enorme, sola.

Debido a que fue uno de esos días de verano rezagados en los que llueve fuertemente y levanta el calor terriblemente, pasadas las horas, su outfit no era de lo mejor, pero ella no pensó que la situación se saldría de control y que la policía con apoyo de otros soldados, hubieran combatido contra las B.O.W.s y perdido por falta de personal vivo. Bueno, no hubiera pensado que eso ocurriera tan pronto y por ello, hela aquí con una falda algo corta y una blusa que no la protegería de mucho.

Hace un mes, Chris, Barry, Rebecca y ella, habían encontrado ese departamento como su zona de seguridad, ya que necesitaban tener una base, en caso de que Umbrella visitara sus hogares. Jill sólo pensaba el cómo no le había ocurrido tener al menos ropa de cambio ahí como Chris lo hizo en un principio, afortunadamente Rebecca había dejado sus botas de combate y compartían la misma talla de calzado. Se quitó los tacones y se puso las botas, tuvo que utilizar calcetines que Chris dejó limpios, antes de irse a Europa.

 _Cómo no me fui con él… Al menos no estaría sola en este lugar infestado de zombies… Maldición Wesker, ¿por qué?_

Pronto un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Los zombies rompían vidrios y puertas, como si escucharan que aún quedaba alimento fresco dentro de ese edificio.

Jill se levantó y tomó las partes de una bomba, sólo tendría que armarla rápidamente y utilizarla en el lobby para salir de aquel lugar, no podría permitirse morirse tan pronto, no cómo él.

 _ **Flashback, laboratorios secretos dentro de la mansión Arklay, julio de 1998.**_

 _Chris, Barry y Jill se encontraban frente a una abominación que tenía el corazón expuesto. Su nombre era Tyrant, a menos eso decían los archivos y así lo confirmaba su capitán._

 _Barry les apuntaba, porque Albert Wesker fue lo suficientemente inteligente para amenazarlo con su familia. Ya decían que no era bueno tener familia si te dedicabas a ser agente especial, pero ¿quién podría culpar a Barry? Vaya hasta Chris y Jill se entregarían con tal de que no lastimaran a Kathy, Moira y Polly._

 _Afortunadamente Rebecca se encontraba escondida en otra habitación, lejos de un peligro peor al de los zombies, perros zombies y hunters._

— _Ve a preparar el escape Barry… Déjalos a ellos aquí conmigo, ya saben que si hacen algo, quienes van a sufrir las consecuencias son los Burton. — Wesker le decía, mientras seguía picando los botones que tenían alguna conexión con el tanque del Tyrant._

 _Barry agachó la cabeza, los jóvenes de S.T.A.R.S. podrían jurar que de sus labios la palabra "lo siento". El experto en armamento se echó a la fuga y nada más quedaron Chris, Jill y Wesker._

— _¡¿Desde cuándo Wesker?! ¡Confiamos en ti, ciegamente! — Chris Redfield, como siempre, tenía la iniciativa de comenzar el ataque, aunque fuera con palabras._

— _Desde siempre, Chris. — Albert Wesker no tenía por qué dar explicaciones, mucho menos a sus subordinados porque eso era lo único que serían, sus subordinados nada menos ni nada más. Aunque se sentía muy incómodo porque jamás pensó que le cobraría cariño a… ella._

— _¡¿Fue por dinero?! — Chris insistía con obtener respuestas, mientras que su compañera se quedaba callada sin quitar aquella mirada, una mirada que parecían cuchillos clavados en la nuca de su capitán._

 _Wesker cansado de las preguntas se volteó hacia ellos, los dos integrantes más fuertes del equipo Alfa. Sólo toleró la mirada de Valentine unos segundos y, mejor, se enfocó en Chris._

— _No, Chris, esto no es una película en las que el malo sólo desea más poder adquisitivo, al contrario el dinero no lo necesito y no quisiera perder el tiempo explicándote mis razones, lo que deseo es terminar con las pruebas finales del Tyrant. — Fue la única explicación que Wesker le regaló a Chris._

 _Albert Wesker sabía que pronto toda su vida humana terminaría, para bien o para mal. Era el momento en el que se probaría a sí mismo si él era digno de evolucionar o perecería en el intento. Esto significaba no más sensaciones humanas, no más pensamientos platónicos hacia Jill Valentine._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con finalizar las pruebas? — El joven Redfield parecía no tocar fondo con sus preguntas._

 _Jill fue quien finalmente contestó, quitando la mirada hacia Wesker y dirigiéndola hacia el Tyrant — Imagina a esa cosa en el mercado, imagina toda la inversión que han realizado con ese ser y necesitan ver si vale la pena ponerlo a la venta. Ningún terrorista querría un arma cara, sin garantía. —_

 _Wesker sonrió con su típica mueca, cuando Jill terminó de hablar y apretó el botón que comenzó a vaciar el estanque del terrible ser que terminaría o no con la vida de los presentes._

 _El Tyrant, impaciente, comenzó a golpear las paredes de vidrio reforzado que le bloqueaban la salida. Jill no se había dado cuenta de que Wesker se colocó frente al estanque, pero cuando lo vio frente a aquella aberración, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que su capitán se había vuelto loco. No creía que alguien como él, fuera tan estúpido de ponerse frente al monstruo._

 _Jill abrió los ojos, con la necesidad de gritarle a Albert Wesker que se moviera de ahí. Él, mientras tanto, mantenía sus facciones serias como siempre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Tyrant logró romper su estanque y en cuestión de segundos atravesó el abdomen del rubio._

 _Chris y Jill se hicieron para atrás, como respuesta automática a esquivar los vidrios y la sangre de su capitán. Wesker generó un ruido desgarrador causado por el dolor de perder órganos al momento. Su cabeza se heló y lo último que vio fueron los enormes ojos de Valentine, viéndolo irónicamente con lástima, así es, no lucía ni enojada ni triste, si no que le tenía lástima a Albert Wesker._

 _ **Raccoon City, 28 de septiembre de 1998, 7:20 pm**_

La detonación la mandó volando a la calle.

Jill con el cuerpo adolorido se incorporó y vio que un zombie se le acercaba, apuntó a su cabeza y disparó. Por ahora, su única misión era escapar de la ciudad, debía dejar sus pensamientos, recuerdos sobre sus compañero y él, sin dejar de lado sus deseos por terminar con Umbrella para después.

 _ **Raccoon City, 28 de septiembre de 1998, 10:00 pm**_

Una monstruosidad, más temible que el Tyrant está detrás de Jill. Ella no podía creer el terrible final que tuvo Brad Vickers, su rostro se perdió en el hoyo que le dejó aquella bestia.

Al parecer, lo único bueno que le ocurrió a Jill era Carlos y su apoyo. Finalmente saldrían de ahí, tan sólo debía hacer sonar las campanas de la Torre del Reloj y un helicóptero los sacaría de ahí, podría reunirse con Chris, Barry y Rebecca, y descansar aunque sea un poco de las constantes pesadillas.

Colocó los dos engranes necesarios para hacer sonar la campana y aquel sonido fue música para sus oídos, ahora sólo necesitaba hacerle señalizaciones al piloto, seguramente Carlos se encontraría con ella. Corrió y corrió hacia la salida de aquel complejo.

Sus dos manos empujaron fuertemente las dos puertas que se interponían entre ella y el sonido del helicóptero que escuchó acercarse. Al salir, vio el transporte que la salvaría, tuvo un momento de alivio, pero…

— S.T.A.R.S — escuchó a la bestia pronunciar la única palabra que parecía conocer. Volteó a su dirección y vio que el monstruo estaba apuntando con su lanzacohetes al helicóptero. Su sangre se heló.

 _Tienes que fallar, tienes que fallar_ , Jill pensaba. — ¡No! — cuando vio el cohete precipitarse fuera del arma, sólo tuvo oportunidad de exclamar, como si eso detuviera el camino del veloz torpedo.

La mala suerte de Jill parecía no tener fin, el cohete dio en su objetivo y destruyó el único transporte que podría haberla sacado en ese momento. Ahora tenía que lidiárselas con Némesis.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, eran demasiadas emociones, pero no se daría por vencida. Némesis sólo salto cerca de donde ella se encontraba, Jill tomó su lanzagranadas de la espalda, estaba cargada con granadas de ácido. Esperaba que su armamento fuera suficiente para hacerle frente al monstruo y exterminarlo de una vez por todas.

Jill volteó hacia donde la B.O.W. estaba, analizó rápidamente el campo de batalla, el cual debido a la explosión, se encontraba muy reducido y peligroso por las llamas de la explosión generada por el helicóptero. Apuntó hacia Némesis, estaba lista para moverse si disparaba o se abalanzaba sobre de ella, pero el monstruo tenía otros planes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, expulsó un tentáculo morado y delgado, éste se incrustó en su hombro derecho, perforándola y perdiéndose de vista. Tan sólo un líquido gris brotó por unos momentos de su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, ¿era veneno, moriría, debería pensar en utilizar una planta azul?

Sintió ganas de vomitar, se mareó un poco, pero su fuerza de voluntad la mantuvo de pie. — Genial, ahora qué. — Al decir esto, Carlos surgió a través de las llamas, seguramente se habría quemado en aquel salto mortal, pero parecía dispuesto a exterminar, al igual que ella, al monstruo.

Disparó una y otra vez, inteligentemente hacia el arma de Némesis. Miles de ráfagas parecían dañar al lanzacohetes, la bestia contraatacó, pero Carlos saltó, la explosión detrás de él pareció dañarlo un poco, pero el seguía disparando. De nuevo, Némesis atacó, ésta vez por poco el hispano no lo lograba, esquivó, pero la fuerza de la explosión lo dañó más, se quedó tirado en el suelo disparando, por fin el lanzacohetes cedió y explotó, la bestia perdió el arma, quedó pasmado por unos segundos.

Jill volteó a ver a Carlos, le pobre se había quedado inconsciente, ahora la pelea dependía de ella y si ella moría, seguramente su compañero también. No, no se daría por vencida.

Disparó contra aquel ser granada tras granada, el monstruo corría hacia él e intentaba tomarla del rostro para hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Brad. Ella no moriría así. Esquivaba como podía, a veces los golpes de Némesis la alcanzaban, a veces sentía sus asquerosos dedos tocar su cabello, pero ella siempre lograba zafarse.

Después de veinte minutos de combate, el monstruo gruñó de dolor y poco a poco se alejó de ella. Jill no lo iba a dejar escapar, le quedaban sólo dos granadas y las utilizó sobre Némesis, quien por alguna razón se dirigía a las llamas.

— ¡Con que eres un suicida, eh! Pedazo de cobarde… — Jill le gritaba, pero él la ignoraba. Finalmente, entró en el fuego y con gritos desgarradores, ponía fin a su existencia.

— ¡Carlos! — Jill exclamó, recordó que Carlos yacía inconsciente, y caminó hacia él. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro, sentía su sangre fría y cuando menos lo esperaba su cuerpo no le permitió andar más y todo se puso oscuro.

 _ **Sueños de Jill, 29 de septiembre de 1998, medianoche**_

Jill tenía un lindo vestido blanco con una tela parecida al tul, la caída le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello estaba recogido, era largo como lo utilizaba años atrás, así que le permitía formar un lindo peinado, como aquel que usan las bailarinas de ballet.

Se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, tan oscuro que no podía ver nada de lo que le rodeaba, tan sólo ella resplandecía en medio de toda esa oscuridad. No le quedó de otra más que caminar y caminar.

De repente, un zombie se le apareció de frente, ella no tenía nada con qué defenderse, así que pensó en romperle el cuello. El contacto con aquel ser, le ensució un poco el vestido de sangre, se quedó hincada ante él, preguntándose en dónde estaba.

Escuchó unos pasos pesados, volteó a todas direcciones y detrás de ella, comenzó a divisar a una de sus más grandes pesadillas: el Tyrant. Se puso de pie precipitadamente, dio lentos pasos hacia atrás, ¿debería correr o aceptar la muerte? Después de unos pasos, se estrelló contra algo y fue cuando lo vio.

Albert Wesker, vestido de negro con ropa casual, su boca sangraba un poco. Ella no tuvo tiempo de decir algo, porque Wesker la empujó ligeramente a la derecha y sacó una magnum de calibre .357.

Su ex-capitán se encaminó hacia el Tyrant disparando una y otra vez hacia el corazón expuesto de aquella cosa. — Eres uno de mis más grandes fracasos. — El monstruo se doblegaba tras cada disparo hasta que quedó de rodillas.

Wesker y el Tyrant se vieron por última vez a los ojos. Albert Wesker le puso fin a una de sus más aberrantes creaciones.

Después, volteó a ver a Jill, quien no sabía qué hacer, ¿debería atacarlo, decirle algo, correr? No hizo nada, sólo se quedó viéndolo fijamente. El rubio se acercó a ella.

— Mi querida Jill, ahora conoces la muerte. — Le dijo a la joven, mientras tomaba su rostro con la mano derecha. Jill bajó la mirada y vio sus manos, las veía más pálidas de lo normal.

— No, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando. Wesker, ¡no quiero terminar como tú! Fuiste un tonto… — Jill con los ojos húmedos y enojados, retaba a su ex-capitán.

— Morir es tan sólo una etapa, querida. — Wesker con total calma decía. Jill le tomó la mano derecha y la apretó. — Deja de burlarte de mí, si he muerto, ¿por qué estoy contigo? No deberían estar mis compañeros de trabajo aquí, ¡¿aquéllos a los que tú mataste?! — Jill deseaba perforarle la mano con los dedos.

Se alejó de él y frente a ella se encontraba una serpiente, el reptil era entre verde y morado. Jill fijó la mirada a la pequeña, pero letal criatura. Parecía que la serpiente la veía fijamente, con una mirada que le atravesaba el alma.

De repente, la serpiente saltó directamente a su hombro derecho, el dolor era insoportable, Jill logró tomar a la serpiente de la cola y lanzarla lejos.

Wesker sólo la miraba. Jill sentía que su cuerpo se dormía, se tiró al piso, viendo hacia al cielo nocturno. El rubio ser acercó a la pobre mujer, se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella no podía moverse, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos rodando como cristales pequeños. — ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a ver _Giselle_? — Wesker comenzó a hablar y Jill parecía responderle con una mirada confundida.

— El siguiente ballet que iba a presentarse en el Centro de Artes de Raccoon City era _La Bayadère_ … Ojalá hubiéramos podido ir juntos. Creo que ahora me recuerdas más a Nikiya que a Giselle y yo soy Solor, ¿o seré yo Nikiya y tu Solor? — Wesker al decir esto soltó una pequeña risa.

¿Estaría Albert Wesker atormentándola antes de la muerte? Al final de _La Bayad_ _è_ _re_ Nikiya, gracias a la venganza de los dioses, se lleva a Solor (y a los demás) al más allá…

Wesker colocó su mano en la barbilla de la joven, acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella. — Jill, la muerte es para algunos, la última etapa, para otros es sólo un paso a la evolución. — el rubio hablaba mientras acercaba sus labios a la castaña. Jill no entendía qué pasaba, se sentía helada por dentro, su corazón iba a mil por hora. Cerró los ojos y…

 _ **Capilla de la Torre del Reloj, Raccoon City, 1o de octubre de 1998, 3:00 am**_

Jill abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Carlos Oliveira. Lucía preocupado. En cuestión de segundos recordó todo: el helicóptero estallando, Némesis, la batalla, su hombro…

— Estoy muriendo Carlos. — Jill por fin habló. Carlos le acariciaba el cabello. — No, no digas eso, voy a encontrar una forma de curarte, además han pasado dos días y sigues aquí. — El moreno quería darle palabras de aliento.

— Estoy infectada, no tengo escapatoria. — Jill Valentine nunca antes se había sentido tan pesimista, pero es que ya había visto a gente convertirse antes. — Voy al hospital que está cerca, por lo que he investigado, puede que exista una cura ahí. — Carlos le dijo mientras ignoraba lo que ella decía.

— No siento nada y eso no es bueno, Carlos… Si me convierto en una de esas cosas… ya sabes qué hacer. — Jill prefirió ponerse de costado y darle la espalda a su compañero. — Regresaré, Jill. — Carlos, también de espaldas le contestó.

El moreno salió corriendo de la capilla donde se encontraban. Jill se quedó sola, esperando a la muerte.

Su mente le trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de aquel extraño sueño. _¿Si muero, me encontraré con él?_ Era como si estuviera viviendo la historia de _Giselle_ , al final ella iba a morir por su culpa, directa o indirectamente, ésa era la verdad. O realmente cargaba la maldición del destino de todos los protagonistas de L _a Bayadère_.

Aunque Carlos tenía razón, han pasado dos días y no se había transformado. Aún así se sentía distinta, con una sensación que no le agradaba y no era sólo por la fiebre que no cedía. _A lo mejor es porque el virus de Némesis mataba lentamente, quién sabe_.

— Tengo miedo… Chris… espero que logres terminar con Umbrella. Cuánto anhelaba verte a ti, a Barry y a Becca… — Jill cerró los ojos de nuevo. Se quedó dormida.

 _ **Capilla de la Torre del Reloj, Raccoon City, 1o de octubre de 1998, 4:30 am**_

— Como un fénix renacerás, Jill. Como un fénix llegarás a lo más alto. No todos pueden renacer de las llamas… — La voz de Albert Wesker resonaba en su cabeza. Jill abrió los ojos, de nuevo se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Carlos.

— Jill… ¿cómo te sientes? — Carlos le preguntaba. Jill se sentó y comenzó a auto-analizarse. La fiebre se había ido, las náuseas y mareos igual, se pellizcó y sintió dolor.

— Mucho mejor, Carlos. Gracias, te debo una. En verdad, no sé cómo voy a pagarte. — Jill le compartió una sonrisa sincera.

— Jill… aún no podemos cantar victoria, el monstruo ha regresado, ha mutado, es más salvaje… tenemos que escapar de aquí urgentemente. Además, Nicolai sigue vivo, es un traidor y necesito arreglar mis asuntos pendientes con ese maldito. — Carlos parecía desesperado.

— Entiendo, entiendo… Nunca faltan los traidores. Escapemos, Carlos, ve a arreglar las cosas con ese tipo, ten cuidado. Yo buscaré una ruta de escape. — Jill se puso de pie y vio a lo lejos su armamento.

— Gracias, Jill. Discúlpame por dejarte de nuevo. — Carlos le regaló una sincera mirada. — No te preocupes, ya hiciste mucho por mí. — Jill le tomó el hombro. Finalmente, los dos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y Carlos se fue.

De fondo sólo se escuchaba el gruñido de Némesis.

 _ **Raccoon City, 1o de octubre de 1998, 6:30 am**_

— ¿Quieres S.T.A.R.S.? Te daré S.T.A.R.S. — Jill le propició tiros certeros a la mutación final de Némesis, con la magnum que utilizó Wesker en sus sueños para exterminar al Tyrant.

Faltaba poco tiempo para que Raccoon City desapareciera. Jill vio por última vez a lo que quedaba del monstruo y pensó que probablemente tendría el mismo final que él. Nicolai se había llevado el último helicóptero.

Salió de aquel lugar, tomó un elevador y llegó al lugar donde se encontraba el helicóptero antes de que fuera "robado" por el maldito ruso. Escuchó el elevador activarse de nuevo y en unos minutos apareció Carlos.

— Se ha terminado, Carlos… — Jill bajó la cabeza al decir esto. Carlos corría a toda velocidad y sacaba una bengala que encendió hasta ponerse frente a Jill.

Carlos la volteó a ver. — No, Jill, alguien viene por ti. Estamos salvados. — el joven hispano estaba verdaderamente feliz. Jill muy confundida le contestaba — ¿Quién podría estar cerca que estuviera interesada en venir por mí? —.

— ¡Eso no importa ahora! — Carlos agitaba las manos hacia el cielo y fue cuando un helicóptero se presentó frente a sus ojos. La esperanza regresó al pecho de la castaña.

Rápidamente subieron los jóvenes al helicóptero. Se elevaron a toda velocidad. Jill se acercó al piloto y para su sorpresa era Barry Burton su salvador. Irónicamente quien la traicionó al ser amenazado por Wesker, fue la clave para que ella se salvara.

— ¡Barry! — Jill estaba muy feliz de ver al experto en armas. Carlos sonrió. — No dejaría que murieras, Jill. — Barry Burton la volteó a ver unos segundos y apresuró el vuelo para evitar el estallido de la urbe.

Como estrellas fugaces, las bombas descendían sobre Raccoon City. Con la ciudad se irían no sólo los zombies sino recuerdos tristes, felices, de enojo, la memoria de los S.T.A.R.S. y las experiencias que vivió con él.

El fénix renació en el amanecer de un primero de octubre.

El siguiente capítulo, estará basado en otro ballet, ya que éste no lo estuvo tanto, pero quería hacer conexiones que tuvieran más sentido con mi siguiente inspiración: El Lago de los Cisnes.


End file.
